comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
TOPPS COMICS: Jurassic World
TOPPS COMICS IN THE MEDIA JURASSIC PARK IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: 22 years after the Isla Nublar incident, siblings Zach and Gray Mitchell go to Jurassic World, a new, fully functional dinosaur theme park located on the island, to visit their aunt Claire Dearing, the park operations manager. Upon arriving on the island, they find that Claire is too busy to spend time with them and are left in the care of her assistant, Zara. Simon Masrani, the park's owner, arrives and takes Claire to see their new genetically modified dinosaur, the Indominus rex. Upon inspection, he tells her he wants Owen Grady, a Velociraptor expert and trainer, to make sure the enclosure is adequate. Owen is approached by Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen security, who proposes to use the raptors (Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo) as a weapon. However, one of the staff falls into the raptor enclosure and Owen rescues him before barely escaping, proving that the raptors are not tame. Gray and Zach leave Zara and explore the park. Claire arrives at Owen's bungalow, having previously shared a relationship with him, and tells him of Masrani's request; he reluctantly agrees. After arriving at the enclosure, they find that the Indominus has seemingly scaled the wall and escaped. After Owen and two staff enter the enclosure for further inspection, the Indominus ambushes them, having faked its escape, and kills both staff before disappearing into the park. Owen escapes by hiding under a vehicle and cutting the fuel hose to douse himself in gasoline to hide his scent. After an attempt by an ACU team to capture the Indominus fails, Claire closes off the northern part of the park. Gray and Zach, taking the gyrosphere attraction, are forced off the road, then attacked by the Indominus. They eventually stumble across the ruins of the old Jurassic Park's Visitor Center, where they repair a jeep and drive back to the park. Owen and Claire arrive at the visitor's center soon afterwards but are attacked by the Indominus. Masrani flies after the Indominus in his helicopter, causing it to breach the Jurassic World Aviary. Pteranodons and Dimorphodons attack the helicopter and crash it into the aviary, killing Masrani and two others and freeing the other pterosaurs inside. Zach and Gray arrive back at the park as the pterosaurs begin attacking tourists. Zara finds them but is quickly picked up by a Pteranodon and dropped into the Mosasaur lagoon, where she is eaten, along with a Pteranodon. Owen and Claire arrive and reunite with Gray and Zach. Hoskins takes command of Jurassic World and decides that they will use the raptors to find and kill the Indominus, with Owen reluctantly agreeing. However, the Indominus communicates with the raptors, revealing that it was also created with raptor DNA. The raptors turn on the team and begin killing the soldiers while the Indominus flees, with Owen managing to escape. The InGen team evacuates via helicopter with dinosaur embryos. After entering the innovation center, Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray find Hoskins packing up the laboratory and he discloses plans to turn the Indominus into a weapon to be used in wars before being killed by a raptor. Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray escape, but are surrounded by the raptors outside, though Owen manages to reestablish his connection with them. When the Indominus arrives, Owen and the raptors attack it, but the raptors are apparently killed. Realizing they do not have the power to defeat the Indominus, Claire decides to open up the Tyrannosaurus rex enclosure, luring it into a fight with the Indominus. The Tyrannosaurus is eventually overpowered, but the raptor Blue reappears and attacks the Indominus, saving the T. rex. The two finally injure the Indominus, pushing it towards the front of the Mosasaur lagoon. The Mosasaur appears and drags the Indominus to its death. The Tyrannosaurus lets Blue go and departs. Blue then shares one more moment with Owen, then leaves for the jungle. The survivors are evacuated to Costa Rica. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire leave together. On Isla Nublar, the Tyrannosaurus surveys the destruction and roars. WHO'S WHO TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Topps Comics Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park Category:Owen Grady Category:Indominus Rex Category:John Hammond